A wireless communication system may include a wireless communication device able to communicate with a wireless Access Point (AP). The wireless communication device may include a transmitter and a receiver; the receiver may be, for example, a Direct-Conversion Receiver (DCR) able to demodulate incoming signals using a Local Oscillator (LO) synchronized in frequency to a carrier of an incoming signal intended for reception.
Unfortunately, noise and interference may interfere with the operation of the receiver. For example, flicker noise may interfere with the operation of the DCR of the wireless communication device.